


All I want for Christmas is you

by maxiswriting



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Save Me, Too much fluff, Victor parents weren't nice people, With hints of angst at the very beginning, kinda assholes, slight mention of homophobia, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Viktor always loved Christmas.He loved it when he was a child, and his family was still whole and happy and he had nothing to worry about.He loved it when he was 14, when his parents basically threw him out of the house and told him to never come back because he had fallen in love with someone "he wasn't supposed to", and he found himself with nowhere to go in the middle of the night.He loved it when he became the best skater of Russia, and his only companion were Makkachin and sometimes Mila or Yakov.He loved it every passing year, without any exception.And this year, he loves it even more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Viktuuri, of hot chocolates and kisses under the mistletoe"  
> This is all [@ehimilkovich](ehimilkovich.tumblr.com) fault.  
> Blame her for this.  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](ninjagomadafakka.tumblr.com)!  
> My [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ninjagomadafakka/)!

Viktor always loved Christmas.  
He loved it when he was a child, and his family was still whole and happy and he had nothing to worry about.  
He loved it when he was 14, when his parents basically threw him out of the house and told him to never come back because he had fallen in love with someone "he wasn't supposed to", and he found himself with nowhere to go in the middle of the night.  
He loved it when he became the best skater of Russia, and his only companion were Makkachin and sometimes Mila or Yakov.  
He loved it every passing year, without any exception.  
  
And this year, he loves it even more.  
Viktor sets down his cup of hot chocolate, sighing contently through his nose . He closes his eyes, relaxing at the sound of chatter and laughs coming from the kitchen. Yuuri's mother has insisted of cooking dinner for everyone, and Minako is helping her set up everything while Mari tries to keep Makkachin out of their way. They don't want a repeat of the Rostelecom Cup incident, thank you very much.  
  
"Papa!"  
Viktor suddenly finds himself with two kids basically jumping on his lap, and he can't help the little smile that blossoms on his face.  
"Kiseki, Nozomi, what did we tell you about running in the house?" He asks them.  
The two giggle and try to run away, but he catches them easily and keeps them firmly in place.  
"Let gooo!" Kiseki cries, flailing his tiny arms around and squirming on his lap. Viktor just tightens his grip, unfazed.  
"Answer me"  
"We can't because we could knock something down or hurt ourselves" Nozomi murmurs, looking down with some bangs of black hair covering her little face.  
"Exactly" Kiseki grunts, crossing his arms and looking away with a tiny adorable pout.  
Viktor grins at that,an idea forming in his mind.  
"And now..." he says, his hands silently moving to the kid's sides "It's time for your punishment!"  
And he starts tickling them. They squeal and try to escape, but with no avail. Wild laughs fill the room, and God if Viktor doesn't love that sound.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
The trio looks up from the couch, fixing their eyes on Yuuri's figure behind them.  
"Daddy help us!" "Daddy, Papa is being mean!"  
Yuuri sighs and approaches them, a fond smile finding its way on his face.  
"Come on guys, Diana and her parents just arrived. Why don't you go greet them?"  
Nozomi and Kiseki's faces light up immediately. As soon as Viktor lets them go they're scrambling on the floor and bolting out of the room.  
"They'll never learn" Victor sighs with a shake of his head. He looks at Yuuri and smiles, simply admiring the beautiful little smile on his husband's face. Then he gets up, putting his hands of the other's sides, and kisses him.  
"Merry Christmas my love"  
Yuuri's face is all red -sometimes he still gets surprised by Viktor's boldness- but the smile on his face is one of the most beautiful and blinding the Russian has ever seen.  
"Merry Christmas Viktor"  
  
When they finally make it to the dining room, the two are greeted by a peculiar sight: a slightly confused Otabek and a very flustered Yurio are standing in the centre of the room, looking up at the mistletoe hanging just above their heads. Beside them, their daughter Diana -a little girl with big blue eyes and long light-blonde hair the couple adopted six months ago- is giggling merrily, looking at her parents with a big smile plastered on her face.  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everybody chants, clapping their hands. Otabeck shrugs, lifts Yurio's chin with his hand and kisses him, gaining a loud round of cheers and laughter. When they finally part, Yurio quickly hides his red face behind his hands, growling half-hearted curses at his lover.  
  
Watching it all, Viktor feels a familiar warmth spreading in his chest.  
This is his family, and he wouldn't trade them for anything in the entire world.  



End file.
